A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may be used in a number of different environments. As the functionality of mobile computing devices continues to increase and the form factor of mobile computing devices continues to evolve, mobile computing devices will continue to be used in a growing number of different environments and for different purposes that require audio clarity. One major obstacle to achieving consistent audio clarity is acoustic echo resulting, typically, from the microphone of a mobile computing device detecting or picking up the sound emanating from the speaker of the same mobile computing device. The acoustic echo changes based on the environment in which the mobile computing device is being used and the manner in which the mobile computing device is being used. It is desirable, therefore, for mobile computing devices to effectively reduce the amount of echo introduced as a result of the environment and manner in which the mobile computing device is being used. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to improve echo path characterization and reduction in mobile computing devices.